This invention is directed to a bubble producing spinning toy resembling a baton which may be used by either a child or an adult to produce a continuous output of bubbles.
An object of this invention is a toy resembling a baton which continuously produces bubbles as it is spun.
Another object of the invention is a spinnable bubble producing toy baton having a bubble producing wand that is positively driven by the spinning of the baton.
Another object of this invention is a bubble producing toy baton in which the liquid bubble solution is fed to the bubble diffuser by centrifugal force created by the spinning of the baton.
Other objects may be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.